Lucius Malfoy and the HalfBlood Princess
by L. N. Smiffee
Summary: Dobbée, Dobby's twin half-sister, moves to Malfoy Manor. Can she win Lucius's love and become the half-blood elf princess of his dreams or will the secret of their tempestuous past ruin their chance for happiness?


**Lucius Malfoy and the Half-Blood Princess  
**  
by L. N. Smiffee  
  
Dobbée looked at her image in the mirror before entering the dining-room. She knew she looked good - her ankle-length cotton-candy pink hair fell in waves down her back and curled around her toes, which peaked precociously from the tips of her Donna Karan designer sandals. The white satin dinner serviette clung to her curves, dipping low over her cleavage, showing off her tiny rounded mounds. Her lovely eyes - limpid cerulean pools - sparkled in the candlelight, making them glow incandescently.  
  
Dobbée pushed open the door and glided elegantly into the room. Lucius rose from his seat and lifted the monocle he'd taken to wearing after the Ministry had confiscated his cane as a dark object and peered down at her.  
  
"Miss Dobbée," he said, his rich brandy voice making Dobbée's knees go weak. "You look... exquisite."  
  
A thrill went through Dobbée's body at the ravenous look in his eyes. He escorted her to the table and help her ascend the golden stepladder he'd had placed before her chair.  
  
The two ate in companionable silence, pausing only to gaze longingly into each other's eyes. Dinner passed in a whirl for Dobbée. She ate the luscious food mechanically, her mind and her heart consumed by the feast that was Lucius.  
  
Finally, Lucius set aside his fork and leaned forward. Dobbée gasped as he covered her hand with his warm, elegant fingers.  
  
"Miss Dobbée - may I call you Dobbée?" At Dobbée's silent nod, he continued. "Dobbée, please take this present as a token of my affections."  
  
Dobbée's hands trembled as she opened the velvet box. Her breath caught and her gorgeous, unusual elfin eyes bugged out of her head.  
  
"Oh, Mr Malfoy, sir," she cried, tears streaming down her lovely elfin features. "Dobbée is finding this present perfect."  
  
She took the delicate porcelain serviette ring - which matched her gown perfectly - and slid it up her arm where it fit snugly around her bicep, its pressure reminding her that her heart now belonged to this gorgeous man.  
  
Lucius dropped down to his knees and hunched down a little until his steely grey eyes were gazing into her hauntingly beautiful ones.  
  
"Dobbée, you are so good, so kind, so wonderful. Nothing like your treacherous twin half-brother, who betrayed my trust. Dearest Dobbée, I am a broken man. My evil deeds have placed me in a prison of my own creation - my trophy wife is dead, my sissy son has abandoned me, my power and influence have withered and died. But now I have you, the one true love of my life. Tell me, my dear... dare I hope that you could find it in your elfin heart to love a man such as me?"  
  
"But Mr Malfoy, sir-"  
  
"Lucius, my sweetness."  
  
"Mr Lucius, sir, Dobby is loving you all along!"  
  
"Oh, Dobb- Dobby?!"  
  
Dobbèe's eyes filled with tears. She - or rather he - should have known it wouldn't have worked. The man she - or rather he - loved would now send her - him - whatever - away.  
  
Dobbée lowered his voice to its normal register and he removed the glamour that had turned him into the delectable Dobbée. Lucius stared at his former house-elf in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, sir, Dobbée is Dobby. The treacherous betrayer of your trust."  
  
"No!" Lucius's face screwed up and large dewy tears began to stream down his cheeks. "It can't be true!"  
  
"It is. Dobby is truly sorry."  
  
Lucius pointed to the door. "No, I don't want to hear any more of your lies! Get out!" he screamed hysterically. "I never want to see you again!"  
  
Dobby's shoulder's sagged as he climbed gracefully down the stepladder and then walked to the door. As he reached the door, he turned and looked at his one true love, who was still sitting stunned on the floor next to his chair, a look of dejected misery on his face. Dobby decided he would give their happiness one more try.  
  
"Please, Mr Lucius, sir. Dobby is sorry he lied. Dobby has always loved Mr Lucius, sir. All Dobby wanted was for Mr Lucius to love him back like an equal and not like a slave. Now that Dobby is free, maybe Mr Lucius can be free to love him too?"  
  
"Oh, Dobby! Come here."  
  
Dobby rushed to Lucius and threw himself in his beloved's arms. He looked up into Lucius's eyes and his breath caught in his throat.  
  
"Dobby," Lucius whispered. "My one true love, my life. Say you'll be mine."  
  
"Oh, Mr Lucius, yes!"  
  
Then Lucius's lips captured his in a searing kiss. Dobby's whole body felt tingly, and his toes curled in his Donna Karan sandals.  
  
The next day they were married, and they lived happily ever after until the end of their days.  
  
Fin  
  
Copyright © 2004 by L.N. Smiffee 


End file.
